


The Grand Piano

by Theamazingarmadillo



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Harry Potter is jealous, M/M, No angst at all, Piano, domestic drarry, draco plays piano, idk I’m bad at tags, just some nice fluff, just taking it easy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theamazingarmadillo/pseuds/Theamazingarmadillo
Summary: Draco comes home to find a frustrated Harry sitting at the piano
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	The Grand Piano

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo, I don't know who reads these but if you are, welcome! This is my first post but not my first story. It may be crap, who knows? I like it though. Hope you enjoy this little piece of fluff and feel free to comment!  
> Happy reading! -Noah

Harry loved it when Drcao would play the piano. It wouldn't be very often, sure, but when he did, by god Harry was lifted away. Draco could play many different songs but he liked to play more classical, softer songs. Harry could blame him, they sounded beautiful. 

Draco had learned from his mother. He had spent hours, days and sometimes even weeks trying to perfect piece after piece. It was an outlet for him, one that he could turn to when sad, happy, afraid or stressed and he would just float off into his own world. Disappear from reality. 

The grand piano in the manor that Drco liked the most was an exact replica of the one his mother had first played on. There were three in the whole house but he refused to play any of them except the one in the guest room. Draco liked to have that small connection with his mother when he played. It helped him fall deeper into the world that he had created for himself, the one with love and passion, the one where there was no war and his parents didn't need to buy his love with money.

But, Draco had learnt at an early age that dreams never came true, no matter hard you wished. So, when sixth year had finally rolled around, Draco had stopped playing all together. He thought he had to show his father he was worth the time Lucius had put into him, and silly dreams and musical instruments were not going to earn his father's respect.

By the time himself and Harry started going out, Draco hadn't played for at least three years. Even though Daco hadn't played he still knew everything, the notes to each song he has learnt and the rhythm of how they come, the feel of the press of ivory keys on his fingertips, the pedal underneath his foot and how much to press. 

When Draco came inside Grimmauld Place for the first time, he hadn't noticed the grand piano that lay in the sitting room, they were a little preoccupied. By the tenth time he went in, though, he noticed. 

———————-

Draco was nervous, but he knew he shouldn't be. 

Harry had simply just invited him for dinner, they had gone out on dates before and they have had dinner together all the time. But they haven't had it in Harry’s house before, it felt kind of intimate? 

Draco had worn his grey pressed trousers and a blue button down, with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and two buttons open, just for a tease. 

If Draco thought he was nervous, Harry was even worse. He spent the whole day preparing food, cooking, cleaning and pacing around the house. He didn't need any practice at cooking because of all the meals he had cooked for the Dursleys but that didn't stop him from reading three cookbooks and going to Mrs Weasly for tips on how to do it. 

By the time the doorbell rang Harry was tired and drained from all the running around. Thankfully though, his house didn't smell of burnt food, instead a nice beef and peppercorn dinner.

A quick touch up to his hair should do the trick, even if it didn't really change anything, and Harry was ready to answer the door. 

When he opened the door though, he was momentarially shocked. Draco just looked so...perfect. Harry suddenly felt kind of self conscious of his jeans and tight fitting t-shirt. But Draco seemed to like it, if looking him up and down counts as anything. 

They had a lovely dinner, it was quiet and they really got to chat without any distractions. Once they had finished the desert, which consisted of treacle tart, Harry went to wash the dishes and clean the workspace. 

Draco took this opportunity to have a look around the old house that he hadn't been able to actually look around yet. He walked into the library and looked at the old books, some he himself would have read. But, when Draco made it to the sitting room is when he found it. 

Sitting in the far corner of the cozy living room was a piano, an exact replica of the one he had played on. This must have been the one his mother was talking about. A huge grin spread across his face as he ran his fingers over the keys. He placed his half full glass of wine on the body of the instrument before he sat on the piano’s chair. 

Harry was just finishing up the dishes when he heard the faint sound of music. He placed the tea towel down on the counter and set out to find where the music was coming from. 

It didn't take long for Harry to find Draco at the piano, seemingly lost in the sound of the music. He looked so peaceful that Harry didn't want to disturb him. So, instead he leant on the door frame and let the music wash over his as well 

———————

Now, though, Harry wanted to learn how to play too. After the first time Draco played he had played many times before, it even helped Harry go to sleep sometimes, so Harry thought it was a good idea for him to learn. 

Harry had gotten off early from work at the aurors office, he knew that Draco would be another hour or so longer so he would use the time. He hung his robes on the hook at the front door and went straight to the sitting room. 

Harry knew that Draco was attached to this piano because it was the exact same of the one he had learnt on. The piano, in Harry’s opinion, just looked like a piano. It had a black body with white and black keys, but there were small patterns on the side and on the legs of the body. Harry hadn't really paid much attention to the instrument that sat in the corner of his sitting room until Draco started taking a liking to it, but Harry had to admit, it sort of looked elegant. 

Harry had no idea how to play, like at all. So, he decided that he would just sit on the chair and press a few keys and try to come up with something that sounded remotely good. The whole thing about playing the piano felt foregien to Harry, he had never tried to play any sort of instrument. But he had watched Draco enough times to at least know how to hold his hands. 

Harry’s playing was by far not good, it was pitchy and not in the slightest smooth. He hadn't thought that he would be brilliant at it in one go, but he had thought that he would be decent. He was only hitting a few keys here and there making a racket of annoyingly loud sounds. 

Harry dropped his hands to his sides and sighed, how was he meant to figure this out, he wasn't even remotely good. Harry drooped his head onto the keys of the piano making it chime out from the contact. He took a deep breath in and let it out steadily. 

A few minutes go past where Harry is trying and failing to play anything good, he was just messing around at this point. He musnt have heard the front door open or Draco walk inside because he jumped out of his skin as a pale hand was placed on his shoulder.

He looked up at Draco who had a confused but amused expression. “Whatcha doin Har?” he asked. 

Harry sighed and pulled his finger from one side of the keys to the other “trying to play this thing”. 

Draco chuckled and moved his other hand, that was not resting on Harry’s shoulder, to the opposite shoulder and started rubbing them, revealing all of the tension in his exhausted mussels. “You don't even know how to play babe”

Harry moved his head to rest on the bottom of Draco’s chest, looked up at him and groaned. “Yes, but you know how to play. Why shouldn't I?”. Even after all the years that the pair had been together their competitive streak towards had not died out. If anything it had grown along with the love for each other. So, maybe, playing the piano for Draco wasn't the only reason he wanted to play. 

Draco just had to scoff at his boyfriends determination to beat him in anything. “I'll have you know, Potter, that I started when I was five years old.” Draco smirked at the scowl he got from the brunette. “You might just have to suck it up and come to terms that i will be better at this than you”. 

Harry sighed. He had been living with Draco long enough to know when to drop a conversation. “Yeah, i guess you’re right”. Harry went to get up off of the piano chair but the hands on his shoulders held him down. 

“All i'm saying is that you probably won't be better than me. But that doesn't mean you can't play at all”. Draco removed his hands from his lover’s shoulder and walked over to the couch where he discarded his suit jacket and rolled up the sleeves on his white pressed shirt. The blond walked back over to Harry and shoved him lightly on the shoulder. “Shove over will you?” 

Harry looked up at his boyfriend and reluctantly moved over so that he was on the side of the seat. Draco sat elegantly down beside him. The seat was big enough that their elbows didn't clash, but small enough so their thighs were in contact. 

Draco cracked his knuckles, just for the show of it, and turned in the seat to look at the Gryffindor. “Right, i have no idea what you were playing-” a frown invaded his eyebrows and he tilted his head slightly “-or what you were trying to play. But let's start off with the basics, shall we?”

Harry nodded in agreement and followed Draco’s hands with his eyes. Draco moved his hands so they were on Harry's side of the piano and played five simple notes. Draco then placed his hands on Harry’s and put them in the exact same space he was in. “Right,” Draco said, “just copy those few notes until you have them covered”. 

“Uhm, okay” Harry hesitantly placed each finger down where they were meant to be. Harry sighed at the sound that came out. It was all blotchy and sounded hasher to what Draco played which had been smooth and quiet. “I don't know Dray, it seems kind of hard”. Harry looked up at his boyfriend at the sound of a snort. 

“Harry James Potter, since when have you ever given up? Hmm? You’re not going to get it on the first try. Look-” Draco moved his hands over Harry's again and placed his fingers down with Harry. “-all you need to do is make your hands flow with the music. Don't think of a beat. Just the second one finger lifts up, place the other down and it will be smooth”. Draco moved his fingers in time with Harry’s so they made a smoother version of the piece of music. “See! Look! You're already getting better”. He said after he lifted his hands. Draco couldn't help but be a little bit proud. 

Harry turned and beamed up at him, and Draco might have just melted on the spot. “Yeah, yeah! I did, didn't I? That was so cool!” 

Draco shook his head at the excited man that sat beside him and peaked him on the cheek. “Yes you did, now do it on your own”. Sometimes Harry reminded Draco of an excitable seven year old. 

———-

Over the next two hours Harry had managed to play half of the song with no mistakes. It had taken a while, he will admit but Harry was quite pleased with himself. 

Now, though, he was half asleep on Draco’s shoulder. Just listening to the blond play the song they had been learning and rocking to the movements of his arm. It was quite peaceful, Harry will admit. Just listening to the person he loves the most forget everything around him, but love Harry enough to bring him along. 

That night, Harry fell asleep to John Legend’s All Of Me. 

~fin~


End file.
